L'homme atypique
by qianshee
Summary: Quand Eren signale à Hanji qu'il trouve Levi bizarre, elle voit là une occasion en or de se divertir un peu...


**Moien à tous ! (pourquoi pas en luxembourgeois, hein ? :p)**

 **Samedi, c'était la mensuelle nuit du FoF et l'un des thèmes était _bizarre_. Quoi de mieux alors que d'écrire sur notre ami Levi ? Ben oui, on ne peut pas dire que cet homme soit le plus normal du manga !**

 **Bon, je ne vous fais pas de grands discours aujourd'hui. Place à l'action !**

* * *

A chaque fois qu'Eren regardait le caporal Levi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver bizarre.

C'était vrai, quoi ! Il n'était pas du tout comme les autres recrues du Bataillon d'Exploration. Tout d'abord physiquement ; il était petit – certains s'amusaient à le narguer avec cela, ça marchait très bien pour le mettre en rogne – mais musclé et possédait des yeux d'une couleur étrange et hypnotisante. Et sa coupe de cheveux n'était pas vraiment au goût du jour. Elle était même plutôt moche.

Puis en plus de ces caractéristiques corporelles, il était plus grossier à lui tout seul que toute l'escouade réunie et avait comme petite manie d'affubler ceux qu'il n'aimait que peu d'un agréable surnom. Pour Eren, c'était « gamin ». Et c'était tout sauf plaisant. Il n'en était pas un. En théorie.

Et il était autoritaire, aussi. Bien plus qu'Erwin Smith. Enfin ça n'était pas la même chose. On avait peur de désobéir au caporal Ackerman. On avait même peur de faire un pas de travers, aussi accidentel soit-il.

Bref, aux yeux d'Eren, cet homme n'était pas normal.

* * *

Croquant dans un sandwich qui avait connu des jours meilleurs à côté d'Hanji qu'il ne craignait plus depuis longtemps, Eren s'interrogeait, mais n'osait pas poser de questions à haute voix. Il savait que la jeune femme lui répondrait avec grand plaisir, mais elle avait comme petite manie de crier et il ne voulait pas alerter Levi, dépoussiérant plus loin un meuble quelconque en râlant. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer qu'il s'intéressait à lui plus que nécessaire.

Cependant, dans ce genre de situation, on pouvait toujours compter sur la rapidité d'esprit de la brune pour comprendre que quelque chose lui trottait en tête. Elle parvint même à deviner de qui il était question sans une once d'hésitation.

« Il y a un problème avec notre petit caporal ? Tu ne cesses de lui jeter des œillades intéressées...

\- Elles ne sont pas intéressées ! se défendit le plus jeune en rougissant. Et baisse d'un ton, je sais que ses jurons ne sont pas réputés pour être silencieux mais avec la chance que j'ai... »

Elle gloussa et l'entraîna dans une pièce à l'écart sans attendre qu'il ait terminé son repas. Levi tourna la tête dans leur direction à cet instant mais ne fit que hausser les épaules. Pour lui, c'était eux qui étaient étranges.

« Alors ? » fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Eren pesa le pour et le contre, réfléchit aux mots qu'il pourrait employer pour que ce qu'il dise soit clair et net mais ne le mette pas en difficulté. Il se jeta à l'eau.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Levi est bizarre ? »

Hanji cligna une ou deux fois des yeux. Puis elle éclata de rire. Dans la pièce d'à côté, le sujet de leur discussion releva la tête de son ménage d'un air agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire du bruit cette folle !

« Tu oses me demander ça à moi ?

\- Ben... je trouve que pour une personne bizarre, c'est plus facile de juger de la bizarrerie des gens. Non ? On peut comparer et tout... »

Hanji secoua la tête. Ce petit bonhomme était bien étrange. Néanmoins, elle répondit :

« J'attends tes arguments.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas me passer un savon ?

\- Tu te trompes, contra-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Parler de Levi est mon activité favorite ! »

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Cette fille devait être dans la catégorie des personnes avides de ragots et pouvant avoir un orgasme fulgurant rien qu'en critiquant allégrement autrui. Et ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, à vrai dire. C'était même plutôt fidèle au personnage.

« Je trouve, commença-t-il, qu'il n'est pas comme nous. Dans « notre » monde, il faut être grand et fort pour réussir. Lui est petit et svelte – même s'il est musclé, je pense – et il est le plus doué d'entre nous. Puis sa couleur d'yeux n'est pas normale. Mais le pire, c'est son comportement ! Il n'est jamais en manque de crasses à prononcer et de râleries à faire savoir. Il a des sentiments, au moins ? J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut l'ébranler ! Que ses yeux seront secs et glacés à jamais !

\- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu vois notre bien-aimé caporal ? pouffa Hanji. Quel homme atypique il fait !

\- Parfaitement ! En plus, dès qu'il entre quelque part, l'atmosphère devient froide et presque désagréable. C'était comme si une chape de plomb nous tombait dessus dès son apparition. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur, il ne rit jamais ! »

Hanji le fit taire d'un geste de la main lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il allait continuer. Elle en savait assez pour ce soir. Assez pour pouvoir s'amuser dans les jours qui suivront.

« Écoute, je sens bien que tu n'as pas très envie de terminer ton sandwich. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, il n'a pas l'air ragoûtant. Ceci dit, j'ai en ma possession une délicieuse recette qui fera frétiller tes petites papilles !

\- Quel est le rapport avec le caporal ?

\- Je veux que tu le fasses rire sincèrement. Ainsi, tu auras autre chose à dévorer que cette bouillie immonde ! »

Eren soupira longuement. Elle avait toujours des idées comme ça, Hanji. Néanmoins si elle disait vrai, ça valait peut-être la peine. Loin de lui l'idée de se plaindre de la nourriture, mais s'il pouvait avoir un peu mieux, il ne cracherait pas dessus...

Alors naïvement il accepta le défi de la brune. Au fond de lui, il se demandait si c'était possible d'émouvoir Levi jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un rire. Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais pourquoi pas ? De toute manière, il ne perdrait rien.

La donneuse d'idées quant à elle commença à s'inquiéter en voyant son regard déterminé.

Parce qu'elle ne savait même pas cuire un œuf.

* * *

 **Hanji a toujours eu des idées saugrenues, mais ce n'est pas sa faute ; elle s'ennuie de trop !**

 **Et un p'tit commentaire pour me porter chance ? (ce plagiat de Link, pff)**


End file.
